gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Libertytreeonline.com
www.libertytreeonline.com es el sitio web del periódico Liberty Tree que aparece en Grand Theft Auto IV y sus expansiones. Es el sitio web que recaba más noticias de Liberty City que las demás como Publiclibertyonline.com o Weazelnews.com. El sitio cambia constantemente mientras se avanza en la historia de los juegos. Muchas historias son publicadas en relación a las misiones que el protagonista hace, como por ejemplo la noticia "Asesinato en Broker" es un artículo acerca la misión The Master and the Molotov de GTA IV. Descripción El sitio web se puede encontrar fácilmente ya que estará en la portada de nuestro ordenador según entramos, debajo el cartel de Love-meet.net, ahí estara una sección pequeña del LibertyTree.com con el nombre de la noticia más reciente. Al hacer clic en el se entrara directamente en la web. La página web tiene un marco especial que hace parecer que la web esta sobre una hoja de papel y tiene varías secciones en la parte de arriba como la sección de deportes o la sección del espectáculo aunque a ninguna de esas secciones podemos entrar, abajo se encuentran dos secciones, la de la izquierda se encuentra el lugar donde encontraremos las noticias exclusivas de la página con una breve descripción y una imagen, del lado derecho estará una lista de las noticias anteriores ordenadas de arriba hacia abajo según sea la más reciente y al final de la página se podrá encontrar tres secciones de publicidad, una que llevara a la página de la policía (Libertycitypolice.com), a un lado publicidad de la programación de la noche y a su lado un espacio dedicado a cualquier tipo de publicidad, debajo de la publicidad se encontraran unas letras que dicen: "This material may be published, broadcast, rewritten, or redistributed" que vendría significando "Este material puede ser publicado, transmitido, reescrito o redistribuido". Al entrar a cada noticia la página no cambiara mucho, solo la parte de abajo de la publicidad cambiara ya que se trasladara a la derecha en un pequeño recuadro debajo de las demás noticias, en la página se encontrara el texto de la noticia debajo de una imagen si es que tiene y unos títulos. Arriba del todo se encontrara el logo de la página y si se hace clic en el se regresara a la página principal. Noticias Las noticias de la web hablan de las diferentes situaciones que ocurren en Liberty City, tanto de problemas económicos como de problemas del crimen e incluso de cosas irrelevantes. Son en total 144 noticias y Grand Theft Auto IV es el juego que posee el mayor numero de noticias con 108, le sigue Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony con 20 noticias y Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned con 16 noticias. A continuación se deja una lista de las noticias de cada juego: Noticias de Grand Theft Auto IV *Medidas energéticas contra armas ilegales *Acusaciones de brutalidad policial *Cierre de puentes *Carrera para recordar *Cadáver en el Humboldt *Ley jingoísta *Póquer en línea *Líder de la comunidad de Bohan Sur *Los puentes permanecen cerrados *El crimen aumenta *Robo de identidad *Incidente en el puente de Broker *Laboratorio móvil de drogas *Laboratorio de droga *Carrera por el puesto de comisario *Dawkins contra los Gays *Dawkins rectifica *BAWSAQ *Ley jingoísta *Guerra de mafiosos *Liberty City: Punto favorito de los terroristas *Asesino en serie *Banda de motoristas *Presión en el puente *El asesino en serie ataca *Télefonos baratos *Explosión en Bohan - Relacionado con la misión Rigged to Blow *¿Cambio el crimen? *Los Swingers en huelga *Asesinato en Broker - Relacionado con la misión The Master and the Molotov. *Guerra de motoristas - Relacionado con la misión No Love Lost *Incendios provocados en Broker - Relacionado con la misión Roman's Sorrow. *Matrimonios del mismo sexo *Crímenes de odio *Carreras mortales *Confusión en BAWSAQ *Puentes abiertos *Buenas noticias para los ecologistas *Muertes durante la huelga - Relacionado con la misión Deconstruction for Beginners. *Museo Libertonian *Bebé mortal *Carreras en el mar y en el aire *Excelsior Extreme *Violencia en los videojuegos - Relacionado con la misión Ruff Rider. *Vida nocturna en LC *Mafioso a juicio *Muertes en el Platypus *Bebé asesino *Violencia en Bohan - Relacionado con la misión Undress to Kill. *El asesino sin nombre *Asesinatos de las Tríadas - Relacionado con la misión Harboring a Grudge. *Medicamentos clónicos *Asesinato en Playa de Hove - Relacionado con la misión ...Out of the Closet. *Atraco a un banco - Relacionado con la misión Three Leaf Clover. *Problema con las bandas de motoristas *Asesino en serie diferente *Goldberg asesinado - Relacionado con la misión ...Final Interview. *"Dragon Brain" *Escándalo con esteroides *Muerte en el metro - Relacionado con la misión No Way on the Subway. *Un escándalo salpica al jefe ejecutivo de Eris *Paso abierto *Masacre en el Majestic - Relacionado con la misión Late Checkout. *Visita de Jefferson *Accidente de helicóptero - Relacionado con la misión Paper Trail. *McTony demanda *Explosión en una gasolinera - Relacionado con la misión Actions Speak Louder than Words. *Leyendas urbanas *Billetes falsos - Relacionado con la misión Babysitting. *Caca de gato *Fuga de prisión - Relacionado con la misión Tunnel of Death. *Encontrado chico desaparecido *BAWSAQ *McReary asesinado - Relacionado con la misión Blood Brothers. *Crimen de alto calibre acaba con el hermano del policía - Relacionado con la misión Blood Brothers. *Refinería atacada - Relacionado con la misión Pegorino's Pride. *Respuesta al sexo con clones *Batalla de helicópteros *Guerra de mafiosos *Piloto borracho *Tiroteo en Alderney - Relacionado con la misión Payback. *Sexo con clones *Pete Vassal *Tony Prince *Jefferson atacado - Relacionado con la misión Entourage. *¿Hay que volver a cerrar los puentes? *El piloto se disculpa *Asesinato en el hospital - Relacionado con la misión Flatline. *Virilidad de los frikis *O'Malley encontrado *Acuerdo prematrimonial de Parker *Sentencia por tráfico de drogas *Generación X *Cocina asesina *Tiroteo en una boda - Relacionado con la misión Mr. and Mrs. Bellic. *Tiroteo en una boda - Relacionado con la misión Mr. and Mrs. Bellic. *Pedo mortal *Muerte en la Isla de la Felicidad - Relacionado con la misión A Revenger's Tragedy. *Pegorino muere - Relacionado con la misión Out of Commission. *Escándalo Dawkins *Controversia Eunux *Vagabundo con diamantes *Gravelli muere *Kerry McIntosh *El asesino en serie ataca *Concurso de lectura de labios *Reserva federal *Eddie Low Noticias de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned *Policías corruptos - Relacionado con la misión Bad Cop Drop. *Lavabos *Escándalo *Incendios provocados en Broker. *Stubbs abatido - Relacionado con la misión Politics. *Hijo bastardo *Asesino en serie - Relacionado con la misión Off Route. *Goldberg asesinado. *Uptown Riders *Gemelas *Aduanas - Relacionado con la misión Marta Full of Grace. *Viajes aéreos *Fiestero asesinado - Relacionado con la misión Diamonds in the Rough. *Muerte en el metro *Explotación *Marihuana *Incidente en prisión- Relacionado con la misión Get Lost. *Gay *La isla de los hermafroditas Noticias de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony *Escándalo en el pop *La recesión sigue de moda *Explota un yate - Relacionado con la misión Sexy Time. *Un dentista pervertido *Rumores de Rampage *¡Explosiones! - Relacionado con la misión Bang Bang. *Películas metrosexuales *La muerte de un moderno *Explosión en Rotterdam - Relacionado con la misión High Dive. *Fiestero asesinado - Relacionado con la misión Frosting on the Cake. *Estrella de telebasura *Muerte de un guitarrista *Tiroteo en local nocturno - Relacionado con la misión Boulevard Baby. *Las drogas vuelven con fuerza *Recesión *Tiroteo sangriento - Relacionado con la misión Dropping In. *Cansados del terror *¡Lawton promete medidas! *Piratas - Relacionado con la misión For the Man Who Has Everything. *Crimen de inmigrantes - Relacionado con la misión Departure Time. Escritores Cada noticia es escrita por alguno de los cinco escritores que trabajan en el periódico excepto los que son escritos por la redacción. Los cinco escritores tienen puntos de vista diferentes que demuestran al dar sus opiniones en diversos artículos y trabajan en diferentes áreas del periódico. Los cinco periodistas son: *TJ Barry *Tony J. Smith *Mary Williamson *Michael Wayne *Richie Score *Staff Writer Curiosidades *Según la noticia Buenas noticias para los ecologistas el periódico del Liberty Tree, la versión en papel dejara de hacerse para que la página web sea el único medio de información de la empresa. *El caso de Joshua Hampton que es relatado en las noticias Bebé mortal y Bebé asesino es posible la noticia más extraña y según el periódico, el crimen mas extraño en la historia de Liberty City. *En la noticia "banda de motoristas siembra el caos" de TLAD se puede ver la versión Beta de Jim Fitzgerald. en:Libertytreeonline.com Categoría:Sitios web de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Sitios web de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Categoría:Sitios web de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Categoría:Liberty Tree Categoría:Artículo destacado